<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pour up by chikoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038697">pour up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo'>chikoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Feeding Kink, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Hybrids, Kink Exploration, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mushiness, Predator/Prey, Red Riding Hood Elements, Riding, Rutting, Vampires, bunny hybrid joong, more relationship tags will be added, snake hybrid hwa, thigh fucking, two penises!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW ficlets based on different prompts and pairings!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. seongjoong vampires/role play/outdoor sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone!<br/>this is just a collection of the ficlets I'm posting on twitter rn, just wanted to put them on ao3 so it's a bit more organised lol.<br/>each chapter is a different pairing/premise and can be read as a stand-alone ficlet. Some are requests from my existing fics.<br/>gonna be adding more and adding more pairings bc ppl are prompting me on twitter. </p>
<p>if you'd like to send me a prompt, please feel free to dm/drop me a cc on my twt @fightmehyuk ! or even comment here tbh i don't mind that either! </p>
<p>This chapter is based on my ot8 vampire coven series so please do go read that if you enjoyed this lol!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Seonghwa saw him, he knew he had to have him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the scent at first: a heady, swirling sweetness that drowned the entire tavern with its intensity. Seonghwa’s never encountered a scent so divine, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It makes his palms itch, his teeth ache and when Seonghwa had seen the pale, milky skin, the red moue of the man’s lips, full and plump, his body burned, the hunger rising like a mighty tide and suddenly, it was like no one else existed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so with a swiftness that’s still new to him, Seonghwa had followed him, watched as he bid goodbye to his drunken company and staggered out of the tavern, coat large and loose on his small frame, shoulders shivering a little in the chill of the night. The man hasn’t noticed what’s hiding in his very shadow; he traipses down the emptying streets loudly, occasionally stopping at an open stall and picking up trinkets, jewellery, admiring it all with wide eyes. Seonghwa almost feels guilty about wanting to dim the brightness in those eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir! Here’s a warm coat for such a cold night! A fine gentleman like you, you’d suit this colour very much!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A seller calls out to the man glimpsing his inebriated and lax state and the man follows her voice like a moth to a flame. Seonghwa watches him haggle for a bit, listens to his soft voice, the way he whines shamelessly when the woman refuses to settle for a cheaper price. Finally, the man loses his patience, walking away from the stall with a huff, mouth pushed out into an endearing pout. And like darkness itself, Seonghwa follows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the streets thin out, empty, until the only things around them are trees that grow taller and larger at every turn and the odd house. Seonghwa wonders whether the man even knows where he’s going or if he’s too drunk for that even. Suddenly, the man stops, body seizing up. Quick as a flash, he whips his head around and Seonghwa hides in the shadows once again. Seeing nothing, the man trembles and whirls around, rubbing at his arm in agitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps walking but his steps are slower, feet landing with hesitance as if the man’s instincts are telling him to stop, wait and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They always reach this point, their bodies realising that there’s some unseen danger, something their minds will never be able to fathom, and the fear that rolls off of them feels like honey on Seonghwa’s tongue. This man’s fear tastes even more delicious and Seonghwa finds himself chasing it like a predator, mouth salivating, teeth lengthening until they prick at the skin of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man seems to succumb to his fear, body shivering visibly, walking faster until he’s practically running. It isn’t difficult for Seonghwa to keep up with his pace even when the man starts sprinting, turning behind every now and then as if he expects to see something, even though there is nothing to see. He looks distraught, pretty face marred with terror, hair falling out from its updo until it spills across his shoulders, darker than the night itself. He looks divine, fuck, Seonghwa truly does feel a tiny bit of guilt for wanting to drain his body dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the man turns around and waits, squinting into the distance like he expects to see something, chest heaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-who are you? Leave me alone!” Listening to his quivering voice, Seonghwa decides maybe it wouldn’t hurt to play around with his prey a little. He steps out of the shadows and revels in the way the man gasps. He finds himself pleasantly surprised when the man seems to muster up his courage and glare at Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you following me? What do you want? I have no money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa says nothing, walks up to the man slowly, eyeing the way the man takes slow, measured steps back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not want your money.” He lets poison drip into his voice a little and watches the way it almost immediately seems to take an effect on the man, his eyes fluttering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-What- What do you want from me then?” His voice sounds strained and oh, Seonghwa loves this part, when they seem aware that something is taking over their body, something wicked, but they can’t help but surrender to it, to the daze. Seonghwa comes up right in front of him, close enough to see the twitch in the man’s eyes, the way his mouth parts open, wet tongue peeking out just a little. He doesn’t look away from Seonghwa’s eyes even for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man makes no protest when Seonghwa reaches out and caresses his cheeks, rests his face in Seonghwa’s palms, still staring up at him in awe. “I want you, sweet one. I just want you,” Seonghwa murmurs and watches the way the man trembles in his hold, inching just the slightest bit closer to Seonghwa as if he can’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no this- I don’t-” the man mumbles, but doesn’t move, even when Seonghwa leads them towards a broad tree, propping the man up against the trunk, practically holding his weight up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, it’s alright. I’ll take care of you, hmm?” He whispers, the man struck dumb by his words, enticed by all Seonghwa is made of. And when Seonghwa’s face morphs, fangs bared, the man seems to wake a little, fear taking over the glaze in his eyes, and he struggles, whimpers, pushing at Seonghwa’s chest with barely any strength. It’s fine, Seonghwa thinks as he lunges, sinking his teeth into the man’s neck and anchoring them, waiting for the man’s body to go still. He’s always liked the little twinge of fear that lingers in their blood. For a moment, Seonghwa drinks the warm blood up with glee, a haze enveloping his body, mind clouding with pleasure and satisfaction. Then a hand settles on his hair, gently massaging at the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re getting better each time, my love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s body trills with warmth from the praise. He sighs in contentment, lifts his head up, licking away the blood smeared around his mouth and gives Hongjoong a bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I-I was good?” Hongjoong giggles, loping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and lifting himself up until he can wrap his legs around Seonghwa’s waist, pulling his body in even closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I even felt a tiny bit scared at one point,” Hongjoong whispers, playful and Seonghwa groans, burying his head in Hongjoong’s neck and nipping at the rapidly closing bite wound in retort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re laughing at me,” he moans in embarrassment and Hongjoong laughs out loud, leaning down to press his lips to Seonghwa’s forehead in consolation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m not! I promise, you were perfect, I loved it, wanted you to catch me and pin me down Hwa, just like this, just like how I taught you,” he murmurs, hips shifting, rolling languidly against Seonghwa’s and even through the layers of clothing between them, Seonghwa feels his hardness, can taste his excitement. The arousal that’s been sitting under his skin since the tavern seems to awaken again and he presses into Hongjoong, pinning him against the tree until there’s no room for him to even move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, my heart, won’t you stake your claim? Won’t you devour your p-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t let Hongjoong finish, pulling away a little to shove Hongjoong’s trousers down his thighs, pull his coat and shirt over his head until Hongjoong’s practically half-naked, skin shining under the moonlight. He looks so beautiful, with his hair mussed up, hanging over his shoulders, his eyes wide with anticipation. Seonghwa wishes they could stay like this forever, and with a familiar happiness, he reminds himself that they can, that he will always be able to see Hongjoong like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t hesitate, leans in and captures Hongjoong’s mouth with his, swallowing the gasp Hongjoong lets out, letting his tongue slip in. His fangs bite into Hongjoong’s lips until he can taste blood on his tongue. Hongjoong makes a tiny, high-pitched sound, pressing into the kiss even more, licking around Seonghwa’s fangs and letting them nip his tongue, sighing with pleasure. Seonghwa feels like he’s burning, the cold sizzling off his skin, and he pulls away, immediately shoving a few fingers into Hongjoong’s gaping mouth, in awe of the way Hongjoong sucks on them, cheeks hollowing, mouth swollen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re desperate, frantic, and it shows in the way Hongjoong lets go of his fingers with a pop, whispering “come on, Seonghwa, fuck me,” fervently and Seonghwa obeys, reaches down to circle Hongjoong’s rim, fingers dipping in slowly, drowning in the way Hongjoong whines and grinds down on his fingers. He moans when Seonghwa begins fucking them in quickly and Seonghwa can’t help but latch onto the skin of Hongjoong’s collarbone, leaving tiny bites all around his shoulder, up the length of his neck. They’re out in the open, where any wandering soul could walk by and come across the way Hongjoong’s split open on Seonghwa’s fingers, the way streaks of blood drip down his chest from the open bites on his front, the way his head thunks back onto the tree, mouth gasping around a soft, pleading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seonghwa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shoving his own trousers down and lining his cock up with Hongjoong’s hole, Seonghwa finds that he doesn’t have it in him to care. Hongjoong sinks down onto his cock with an airy sigh, grasping at Seonghwa’s neck, peppering wet kisses all over his face, whining until Seonghwa plants an open, messy kiss onto his lips. Hongjoong’s murmuring something, over and over, biting at Seonghwa’s lip savagely and lapping up the blood that pearls up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine, only like this for me, Seonghwa, forever,” he’s saying, pleading and Seonghwa wants to tell him that there was never any doubt. From the first time he saw Hongjoong, scared and feral and lonely, till the day he died and woke up to him again, the familiar fear on his face, the realisation that Seonghwa would never leave him, that he would never be alone. Seonghwa will spend eternity with Hongjoong, till the day comes when they wither away and cease to exist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words stick in his throat and so he lets his body speak for him, fucking up into Hongjoong with fervour, earning small whines with each harsh thrust; he knows that the bark of the tree must scratch at Hongjoong’s back viciously, and knows that Hongjoong likes the pain. He mouths at Hongjoong’s jaw, barely able to pull away from his mouth, to pull away from Hongjoong’s wet, needy tongue, the way he sticks it out, wanton, like he’s begging Seonghwa to bite into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa finds his release just like that, buried in Hongjoong’s warmth, his moans echoing in his ear, the strength of his arms clenching at Seonghwa’s shoulders, nails digging in. He doesn’t bother pulling out, takes Hongjoong’s leaking cock in one hand and brings the other to hold Hongjoong’s face, fingers digging into his cheeks, forcing him to look at Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re mine, Hongjoong. I won’t ever leave your side, want to see you ruined only for me, only by my hand,” he growls out, stomach lurching at the way blood pools in Hongjoong’s eyes, the way he looks at Seonghwa in relief, like he’d been waiting for that promise, like he was terrified. Hongjoong comes with a long, drawn-out whine, bloody tears falling onto his cheeks and onto Seonghwa’s fingers, sagging in Seonghwa’s arms and shaking with the aftermath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, we can’t do this very often. I don’t think I can handle all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hongjoong whispers after a moment, rubbing his face into Seonghwa’s shirt, giggling when Seonghwa hums in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, we can’t have you bawling every time I tell you that I want to be with you forever,” Seonghwa says breezily and laughs with mirth when Hongjoong brings a hand up to smack his arm, muttering a tiny, petulant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet you fiend. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. yunsan/face-fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here have some good boy yunho and bad boy san but with a twist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>San’s not sure how it all started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was yesterday, when he’d cornered Yunho in the back of some lecture room, pressed into him, and run his fingers down the length of Yunho’s arm. Maybe it was what he’d said, cocksure and confident, leaning up to Yunho’s ear and letting his lips brush against the warm skin, whispering, “I bet you’d cry if I sucked you off.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the beginning of the semester, that night San had dragged Wooyoung to some frat party, drunken and wild, and saw Yunho nursing a cup of water, helping a girl wipe vomit from her dress. He remembers the surge of anger that rose up in him, watching Yunho calm the girl down, send her home with her friends and go back to his, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fanclub</span>
  </em>
  <span>, people who fawned over him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yunho, you’re so sweet, you’re such a nice guy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And that was it, wasn’t it? Yunho was the nicest guy on campus: that’s what everyone whispered, watching Yunho help a professor carry files, listening to Yunho make speeches about fucking, inclusive lunch options in the cafeteria or something. Yunho was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>guy, the campus sweetheart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a fucking dick. I just know it. He’s got everyone wrapped around his finger. I just wanna see him drop that perfect facade and show everyone who he truly is.” Hongjoong had laughed, ruffled San’s hair and swiped the joint from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you’ve got to let this go. The guy’s lovely, Hwa knows him, said he wants to be a veterinarian-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That is not an actual person.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re jealous Sannie. You just don’t like the fact that he’s so well known around campus.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And San remembers bristling, protesting and sputtering because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous. And truly, he wasn’t. San had a reputation on campus, curated by the odd, bordering on indecent, outfits he wore, the way he barely showed up to class, the way he allegedly slept with almost an entire frat. He encouraged it, liked the way it made people look at him with curiosity and the healthiest amount of fear. But Yunho, waltzing around with his perfect self made San angry in ways he could barely even fathom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe, it had all started with San’s fascination with making Jeong Yunho crack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, baby’s never been stuffed like this before has he?” San chokes around the cock in his mouth, his jaw beginning to twinge with pain, thighs twitching from the way he’s kneeling on the floor. The lights on the ceiling flicker and the stench of sweat and must is strong in the locker room, lingering, and it makes San anxious, as if the room is full of people, changing and bathing and watching San gurgle and drool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the sweltering room, San gags when the cock hits the back of his throat and with no reprieve whatsoever, fucks in again, and again, until San’s just sitting there, mouth stretched wide open, spit falling and forming a little puddle on the floor, eyes watering every time he chokes. He tries to bring his hands up, trembling, flailing in the air, but they’re immediately slapped away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep them behind your back. Be a good boy, Sannie and I might let you come.” San whines, stomach pooling with embarrassment, and folds his hands behind his back. A hand comes up to smooth his hair off his forehead, almost gentle, as if San’s not currently making horrendous gagging noises, the corners of his mouth aching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Look at me.” San stays still, a spark of something, stubbornness, foolishness maybe, because truly, he has been incredibly foolish, ridiculously smug, lights up in him. He keeps his eyes closed. Suddenly, his mouth is empty, gaping and before he can even take a gasping breath in, a heavy hand slaps him across the face, pain blooming onto his cheekbone and making him moan out loud. For some reason, he finds himself clenching his thighs, the pain making his groin feel all warm and aching. He squirms, ashamed, until a strong grip around his jaw lifts his head and he’s forced to look up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho looks down at him with the same bright smile that he gives the boys in his football team, to teachers and to swooning girls. But his eyes, his eyes are hard and blazing with something wicked, something satisfied and itching for more and it makes warmth surge through San. Yunho looks at no one else like this, only at San, only </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>San. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to be taught to obey when you’re told to do something.” Yunho sounds firm and disapproving and it brings tears to San’s eyes. He wants to wipe them away but he doesn’t want to move his hands, doesn’t want to stop staring at Yunho, transfixed. The tears feel warm on his cheeks, dripping down onto his neck, his sniffling so audible in the emptiness of the locker room. Yunho doesn’t let go of his face but he brings his hand up to wipe San’s tears with his thumb, cooing in a patronizing way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby boy look at you. Already? I thought it’d take a little more to get the tears started. What was it you told me San? How I’d start crying when you sucked me off? Strange, I wonder where all that bravado went,” Yunho murmurs, jerking San’s face, fingers digging into his cheeks so hard it’s beginning to hurt. San finds that he likes it, finds himself pushing into the touch, the warmth of Yunho’s palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know when I knew you were all talk and no bite, baby?” He waits a moment and San shakes his head fervently, staring up at him with wide eyes. “Every time you came up to me, at parties and in people’s houses, every time you tried to rile me up, whispering all these things you wanted to do to me, whispering about how you knew I was just acting, not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you look me in the eye.” Yunho laughs, mean and bitter, and it makes San want to shrink into himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted? All that shit about getting me to stop pretending, it was all really because you needed someone to put you in your place wasn’t it? You needed attention from the one person you weren’t getting it from. You’re a needy little brat, Sannie but it’s okay, I’ll give you all the attention you need. I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Yunho fists his cock and brings it to San’s lips again, thrusting into the warmth of his mouth immediately, holding a fistful of San’s hair and keeping him in place as he fucks his mouth pliant. And San lets himself melt, relaxed and easy, as if nothing else mattered except the hand in his hair, the cock in his mouth and the fingers caressing his bulging cheeks. As he looks up at Yunho, reverent and sated, Yunho gives him a smile he’s never seen before. Something small and understated; something that no one else will ever see</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls do leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! </p>
<p>find me on twitter @fightmehyuk uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yunsan/cockwarming/gamer yunho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is soft bc sleepy san is cute:(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yunho doesn’t even register San’s presence until San plops down onto his lap and stares at him with droopy eyes, hair flattened on one side of his head like he’d just woken up. Shifting the controller to his other hand, Yunho snakes an arm around San’s waist and pulls him closer, letting him flop against Yunho’s chest like a ragdoll. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had a nice nap?” San makes some disgruntled noise into Yunho’s hoodie, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s neck and pressing even closer, like he’s trying to bury himself into Yunho. Yunho giggles when San’s hair tickles his nose, and shifts, sitting straighter so he can manoeuvre the controller behind San’s back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that San? Sannie, hi!” Mingi’s voice echoes through his headset, high-pitched and loud as per usual, and San hears it clearly, shifting his head just a little to murmur out something that sounds vaguely like a greeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He says hi back, Mingi. He hasn’t progressed to full sentences yet but that’s what I assume he meant,” Yunho says, teasingly and laughs when San whaps him on the back petulantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, tell San how badly I’m kicking your ass right now,” Mingi snickers and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets a laugh out of San, shoulders shaking with mirth, smile pressed into Yunho’s neck. Yunho reaches a hand down to San’s exposed thigh and pinches the skin, delighting in the squeak San lets out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. Both of you,” he mutters and San sighs, rubbing his nose into Yunho’s collarbone, jaw cracking around a yawn. He looks adorable, face puffy and red with lingering sleep and Yunho hugs him with one arm for a moment, dropping a kiss onto his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, how much more time?” San whispers it right into his ear making Yunho shiver. He doesn’t bother asking San to clarify, knows what he’s trying to ask. He rubs a palm down San’s back soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe thirty minutes? I just need to make sure Mingi loses and then I’m all yours,” he says, ignoring the little squawk of protest from his head-set. San sighs and brings his hands down, palms folded near his chest, bending till he can rest his head against Yunho’s chest like a baby would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmkay, gonna sleep here,” he murmurs and Yunho wants to coo but Mingi would never let them live this down if he heard so he resorts to ruffling San’s hair fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay baby, I’ll wake you when I’m done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a good five minutes, San sits on his lap like an angel, completely still, breath coming out in even puffs against Yunho’s chest. Then San seems to wake up, and he whines, reaching up to circle Yunho’s neck with lazy arms, sitting up until he’s chest to chest with Yunho. Yunho tries not to look at the way all his moving makes the thin sleep shirt ride up, underwear peeking out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the game, Yunho, the game. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San doesn’t stop fidgeting. He seems antsy, rubbing at his nose, squeezing his thighs around Yunho’s waist, twitching and wiggling until it’s sufficiently distracting Yunho to the point that Mingi’s leagues ahead of him. Yunho brings a palm down and settles it on the dip of San’s back, trying to placate him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, just give me 20 mins, yeah?” San makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>humph </span>
  </em>
  <span>noise but stills, sagging against Yunho once more. Then, quick as a flash, he pulls away from Yunho, perching a little further away on his thighs, and brings a hand down to palm at Yunho’s crotch. Yunho jolts, almost throwing the controller away. He pauses the game, barely listening to Mingi’s confused shrieking, and rips the headset off, grabbing onto San’s wrist and holding him in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San looks back at him with wide eyes, mouth pushed into the tiniest little pout. Then he squints at Yunho and starts rubbing at his crotch with his other hand, making Yunho buck his hips up into the touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sannie, what-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything, just let me sit on your cock for a while,” San pleads, slowly pulling Yunho’s zipper down, eyes locked with his like he’s scared Yunho’s going to push him off. When Yunho doesn’t move, he speeds up, takes Yunho’s cock out of his briefs and fists the length until it hardens and Yunho’s groaning, muscles seized up, debating whether he should stop San or just let him do what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San doesn’t hesitate, pulling his underwear down to his thighs and shuffling forward, attempting to line up Yunho’s cock with his rim. That’s what makes Yunho jolt into action and he grips San’s waist, not letting him sit down. San whines, glaring at Yunho like he’s denying him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San you need to be prep-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fingered myself open before I came here,” San mutters, pulling Yunho’s hands away and in one smooth motion, sinks down onto his cock with a soft, airy sigh. It takes everything in Yunho not to thrust up into the wet heat, fingers flexing at his sides. San shifts, rolling his hips deliciously for a moment and then when he gets comfortable enough, leans over and picks up Yunho’s headset, handing it to him with a bright little smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? You can play, I won’t move I promise.” Yunho stares at him, at the twinkle in his eye, the impish little dimple indenting his cheek and sighs in defeat. He straightens, trying not to shift San too much, and pushes him down until San’s sagging against him again. Before he puts the headset on, he gropes San’s ass in warning, making him moan out loud in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you make even the tiniest sound, I’m going to make sure you don’t come for the rest of the week, needy fucking brat.” San whimpers but doesn’t protest, sitting stock still, arms quivering just a little where they rest around Yunho’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! Where did you go?” Mingi whines into the headset once Yunho’s back online. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, San wanted something.” Mingi snickers loudly and makes an animated, obnoxious whipping sound that Yunho pretends not to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good now? Sannie’s needs have been met?” Mingi asks sarcastically and Yunho looks down at the warm boy on his lap, the way he’s chewing at the strings of Yunho’s hoodie in agitation, ass clenching around Yunho’s cock sporadically, shoulders trembling just the slightest bit and smiles wide and mean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Yeah, San’s got everything he asked for,” he murmurs and tries not to laugh at the way San rubs his forehead against Yunho’s shoulder, breath coming out in a shaky exhale. Picking up the game where they left off, Yunho listens to the little hitches in San’s breath, ignores the way he’s started to mouth wetly at Yunho’s shoulder, leaving a patch of wetness on the cloth, and starts thinking of exactly which toy he’s going to use on San after this, making sure he comes again and again and again, until he’s strung-out and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thx for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. yunwoo/finger-sucking/riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>loved writing this one, yunwoo is underrated!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a little different this time, Yunho thinks as Wooyoung muffles a whine behind a sweater-clad palm, hips grinding languidly, filthily down onto Yunho’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not the first time they’ve fooled around like this, quick and hurried, snatched between practices, in wet, steaming bathrooms and desperately, under the blankets when the lights are all out and the darkness does nothing to blanket the sounds they make. Usually, it’s nothing more than fumbling hands, messy, swollen lips wrapped around his cock, teasing eyes staring up at him. Usually, it’s Wooyoung who corners him, sneaking into the shower with him, wrapping his small fingers around his cock until Yunho’s shaking in his grasp. It’s Wooyoung who shows up in his and San’s room and sidles up under the covers, planting his ass on Yunho’s crotch and grinding slowly, breathtakingly slow, and then crawling down, taking Yunho’s cock in his mouth and getting him messy and wet and panting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, they’d had time. An empty dorm room, a sideways glance from Wooyoung as he sat there lounging on the sofa, wearing nothing but a thick, soft sweater like he knew, like he’d been prepared. It hadn’t taken much for Yunho to settle down next to him, place a hand hesitantly on the warm skin of Wooyoung’s thighs and suddenly, he’d had a lapful of a soft, giggling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>boy. Though he doesn’t think he can ever tell Wooyoung that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, Yunho, on me, focus on me,” Wooyoung moans, ass clenching around Yunho’s fingers, hand coming up to squeeze Yunho’s jaw, keep his head in place, as if Yunho could even dream of looking anywhere else. Wooyoung’s breath hitches, his arm trembling where it’s anchored at the side Yunho’s head until finally, it gives out and Wooyoung flops down to Yunho’s chest, back arching as he keeps riding Yunho’s fingers. His face is all flushed, mouth wide open and Yunho thinks of how he looks exactly like this when he’s lapping at Yunho’s cock, swallowing him down like it means absolutely nothing. Yunho caresses Wooyoung’s cheek, humming when Wooyoung pushes his face into the touch, something dark and heavy sinking into Yunho’s stomach accompanied by the realisation that this perhaps, truly does mean nothing to Wooyoung, no matter how ruined he looks, how relaxed and open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want- will you fuck me? Want to ride you, been dreaming about it for so long Yunho,” Wooyoung whispers, kissing Yunho’s fingers, looking at him with big, teary eyes and fuck, how the hell can Yunho ever say no? He slips his fingers out, fisting his cock with more lube and guides Wooyoung down onto his length, losing his breath when warmth envelopes him, so tight and wet, Yunho feels like nothing could be better than this. Wooyoung’s making these little high-pitched noises, clenching around Yunho’s cock, fingers digging into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you okay? Wooyoung, does it feel okay, ba-” He cuts himself off. That is not the kind of relationship they have. Pet names are preserved for softness; for cuddles under a thin blanket, for walking hand in hand, for butterfly kisses and giggles. What Wooyoung allows him is enough. Staring at the clump of wetness gathered at Wooyoung’s eyelashes, Yunho convinces himself that it has to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Yunho, fuck you feel so big, I’m so full,” Wooyoung whines, moving his hips experimentally, and then with newfound ease, rolling and bouncing on Yunho’s cock enthusiastically, hands braced on Yunho’s chest. He looks dazed, cheeks shaking a little every time he lifts up and grinds down, lips bitten red and swollen. He’s biting them so hard Yunho’s scared they’re going to start bleeding. With no thought to it, Yunho brings a hand up to thumb at Wooyoung’s plump mouth, gasping when Wooyoung immediately parts his lips, mouth hanging open, glazed eyes fixed on Yunho’s like he’s waiting for something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitant, Yunho dips his thumb into Wooyoung’s empty mouth, biting back a groan when Wooyoung wraps his lips around it, suckling at it. He’s riding Yunho’s cock fervently now, hips swivelling faster and faster almost like he can’t help it, like he’s chasing his own pleasure. It makes Yunho feel warm all over at the thought that he’s making Wooyoung feel this good, at the thought of being used so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wantonly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, more, want more,” Wooyoung whispers around Yunho’s thumb, drool collected near his lips, eyes pleading. It takes a moment for Yunho to understand him. Then he slips two more fingers into Wooyoung’s waiting mouth and doesn’t stop the moan that comes out when Wooyoung takes them in so deep, Yunho’s fingers rest on the back of Wooyoung’s tongue. Wooyoung sucks on them, cheeks hollowed, bringing one hand to wrap around Yunho’s wrist, holding his hand in place, even as he continues to practically milk Yunho’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho shoves his fingers in just the slightest bit more, stilling when Wooyoung chokes, an awful, addictive gurgling sound echoing in the air. He waits, waits until Wooyoung moans, hips breaking their rhythm, and then he fucks his fingers into Wooyoung’s mouth slowly, revelling in the way Wooyoung tries to get them deeper, sucking on them ferociously, even as if he chokes and gags. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung finds his release just like that, Yunho’s fingers grazing the back of his throat, Yunho’s cock filling his ass. He comes across Yunho’s chest, whining and moaning, chest heaving. He doesn’t lift off even when Yunho tries to pull out, simply licking between Yunho’s fingers, and grinding against Yunho’s cock until Yunho’s body seizes up and he comes with a gasp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only then does Wooyoung let go of his fingers, pulling off with a wet pop and leaning down to press a kiss to Yunho’s lips, startling him so much Yunho doesn’t move for a second. When it’s clear that Wooyoung hadn’t made a mistake, Yunho kisses him back, lets him lick into his mouth lazily, lets him kiss down Yunho’s neck, his jaw and collarbone like he’s leaving his mark all over. Yunho closes his eyes and lets the moment stretch out into a forever. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thx for reading!!<br/>find me on twitter @fightmehyuk !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. yunsan/wolf yunho/bunny san</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi ofc i couldn't resist adding red riding hood elements into this, a classic. this one has the tags for mildly dubious consent so please keep that in mind before reading!</p>
<p>i had the most fun writing this one tbh lmao i hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The forest is damp and dark, the smell of rich soil and lingering rain heavy in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San walks rigidly, dried leaves crunching under his feet, pulling the hood of his coat just a tad bit tighter against the strange chill that seems to stick to his skin, wisps of mist flitting around his legs, leaving him shivering. A fox cackles in the distance and San’s heart thumps faster, lop ears twitching anxiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar voice rings through his head, his grandmother, warning him to take the longer path, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there is a shortcut but it is far too dangerous for you to take alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d told him time and time again, to not risk the dangers, to arrive at her house safe and sound. And usually, San listens well, is the most well-mannered grandson, would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>even dream of disobeying his grandmother’s wishes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was until a fortnight ago, when he’d had no choice but to take the shortcut and had encountered something that had chilled him to his very bones. It’s strange, San thinks, the fear that’s coursing through him right now, the lack of his basket of food, the trembling of his hands and the way his ears twitch and lift even at the littlest of sounds, all should be enough to send him running back to his home, away from this part of the forest. But it had taken him so long to muster up the courage, to come back here, all because he hadn’t been able to stop thinking, to stop the way his heart beat with something that was far too palpable to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> just </span>
  </em>
  <span>fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky is darkening and it leaves San’s palms sweaty. The idea of being out here all alone in the dark is a death sentence; especially for a bunny like him. Still, he walks forward, brisk and quick, ducking under branches and hopping over stones, going somewhere aimlessly, anywhere he can catch that scent again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But all that comes to him is the damp mildew of rain, the soil still wet with it, the freshness of the leaves swaying in the wind. He’s been walking for a while now, body growing weary, fear fading away just a little bit. He stops, leaning back against a tree with an audible thunk and sighing. His ears itch, and he brings one of them down to mouth at the end of it, the anxiety being replaced by what feels an awful lot like embarrassment. He’d come all the way to the middle of the dangerous woods on such a strange, ill-begotten whim. Wooyoung would laugh at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> he manages to go back home in one piece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, something crackles not very far from where he stands, something that sounds like a twig under a heavy foot. He freezes, eyes trained on the ground, heart hammering. The tiniest whiff of a scent shifts in the air when the wind picks up and San’s foot begins to move, thumping restlessly against the soft soil, so horrifyingly loud in the sudden silence of the forest. The scent is familiar: musk and sweat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can even push himself off and make a run for it, a palm slaps over his mouth, a hand pinning his arm to the tree. He doesn’t dare look to the side, to the looming presence right beside him, and keeps his eyes fixed on the palm on his mouth, eyes widening when he catches sight of the curved talons that narrowly miss grazing his cheeks. He squirms, foot thumping wildly and the figure moves to his front, engulfing his sight and presses a leg against his, dull pain sparking from where a knee digs into his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All San can see is a wide, broad chest, naked skin tan and glistening with the slightest amount of sweat. The palm over his mouth smells heavily of soil and sweat and it shouldn’t make San as dizzy as it does. The figure leans down and San shivers, body unbearably warm, when something caresses his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I not warn you?” The voice is gruff and soft and spoken right into San’s sensitive ears, making him shudder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you what would happen if you came back here. And yet, here you are. Do you have a death wish, little red? Waltzing into a wolf’s territory, wearing something like that, like you expect nothing at all.” The words make the fear inside him rage, leaving his body trembling and red-hot. His eyes are clouded with a thin sheen of tears and a part of him is terrified that he might wet himself right here, held down by a predator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf must smell it on him and he laughs, breathy and smug, leaning away to take in San’s face, the way his legs are quivering so badly he’s practically being held up by the wolf. San resolutely doesn’t look up, doesn’t think he even can. The wolf says nothing for a moment, just watching the way San squirms. Then he hums, a strange, considering sound, and leans back in, pressing even further into San until he can’t smell, can’t taste anything but the wolf’s scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I thought perhaps you were simply too stupid to listen the first time, too stupid to realise what happens when you disturb my territory,” the wolf murmurs and a noise leaves San unbidden, a strangled, pleading whimper. The wolf pays him no mind, grip tightening on his arm. “But your scent... you’re not stupid at all, are you? You knew exactly what you were doing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A surge of something frantic rises in San and he renews his efforts to get away, struggling violently and trying to bite at the palm clapped over his mouth. The wolf sighs, and almost effortlessly, grasps San’s cheeks, digging into them so hard San’s teeth bite into the inside of his mouth. The hand lifts his face up until San’s forced to look at the wolf and he gasps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking in the bright eyes, the elongated canines and the pointed, upright ears, San suddenly finds that he can’t look away, can’t stop staring at the way the wolf looks at him, as if he’s about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He feels like game caught in a trap, frozen and enraptured. The wolf smiles, teeth gleaming, like he can see right through San. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You reek of fear and arousal, bunny, even as you act like you want to run away. Is this what you wanted, came crawling back because you wanted to be held down by someone like me?” The wolf’s hand slips lower, fingers tapping at the twitching muscle of San’s neck, wrapping around his slender neck loosely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to play with you a little. Especially when you’re so willing.” The hand tightens around his throat at the same as lips come down on his, harsh and claiming, fangs biting into his lip so hard, pain twinges through him in flashes. He ignores it, keeps his mouth open, inviting in the tongue that slips in, wet and hot, the taste of blood heavy on his tongue. Then the sensation goes away and San gasps, tongue lolling out, trying to chase the heady sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you really want this, don’t you? Look at you, blood all over your mouth and you’re still asking for more.” The wolf sounds surprised and it makes San whine. He bucks his hips up, letting the heady, molten sensation take over his entire body. With a burst of courage he locks eyes with the wolf and licks his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to give it to me then?” For a moment, the wolf says nothing, stares at San, eyes wide. And then he grins, wide and unforgiving and San’s stomach dips in fear and anticipation. In a flash, he’s being manhandled, turned around, face pressed into the wood, a hand settling on the back of his head and keeping him in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really do have a death wish, bunny,” the wolf murmurs and all but rips San’s coat off him, tossing it to the ground. San doesn’t even feel the chill, heat pressing into his back as the wolf crowds him in, fingers grazing down the dip of San’s back, pulling at his shirt playfully. Then he shoves San’s trousers down, digs his nails into the side of San’s hip and pulls him back, until the exposed skin of San’s ass brushes against the wolf’s trousers, bushy tail caressing the wolf’s stomach. It feels electric, fear and pleasure commingled in San’s groin like some strange concoction, making him push back and yet, tremble and whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All this soft skin I want to sink my claws into. You came to me like bait, wearing that red coat. I’m going to mark you up, ruin you till there’s nothing you think about, nothing you dream about except my scent and my cock,” the wolf growls and San feels something warm rub up against his ass, dipping into the cleft teasingly, and under, brushing up against his balls and making him squirm. The wolf hooks his chin onto San’s shoulder, pressing a searing kiss to his cheek and leans into him, until San’s plastered against the tree, back arched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your legs together,” the wolf murmurs, “Tighter.” San clenches his thighs, squeezing the wolf’s cock between them, gasping in surprise when the maneuver makes the wolf’s cock slide against the underside of his, pleasure lighting him up and making him push back against the wolf. The wolf groans, the sound rumbling through San’s body in its proximity, and reaches his hand down to grasp San’s cock, rubbing his palm against the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San feels like he’s melting, face so hot it feels like it might fall off. He bucks his hips into the wolf’s fist and whines when the wolf presses his palm down harder, squeezing at the head of San’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll take what I give you, bunny. Stay still,” he mutters and slowly, starts thrusting between San’s thighs, grazing his cock, keeping San’s head down till he has no choice but to arch into the movement, stuck with no way to escape the onslaught of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf keeps rubbing at San’s cock, squeezing and tugging till it borders on painful, and San whines, shrieks when the wolf pinches the head, shamelessly, and the wolf brings his other hand down to clamp down over San’s gaping mouth, moaning when San licks at the fingers instead, sucking them in like he’s nursing, getting them wet and dirty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You love this, don’t you? Love being taken apart. Tell me, am I the first? The first to see you like this, the first to have you?” San keens around the fingers, suckling on them anxiously. He doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t want to say that no one’s ever touched San like this, no one’s ever made San feel so unhinged. This was why San came back, why he couldn’t stop thinking of how he’d felt when the wolf had found him that first time. How he’d gripped his waist so tight San had bruises for days after, bruises he pressed his fingers into and gasped when the pain alighted him once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf withdraws his fingers from San’s mouth and San chokes. “Y-yes, I- wanted this, wanted to know-” He cuts himself off with a high-pitched whine when the wolf’s fingers prod at his rim experimentally, slipping in slowly, the intrusion strange but not unwelcome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what?” The wolf asks even as he begins fucking his fingers into San harshly, ignoring the strangled whine that leaves San’s mouth. “Know how it feels to be fucked like this? Wanted to be reminded of how little you are? How weak and needy, being pinned down and claimed?” San sobs out a broken yes, not even aware of how he’s grinding back against the wolf, chasing the pleasure, the twinge of pain everytime the wolf thrusts his fingers in, stretching his hole out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San feels close to bursting and he’s so sure he’s about to come when the wolf stops, pulls his fingers out and lets go of San’s cock, the pleasure petering out into a dying fizzle. San sobs, muscles aching with the way he hasn’t stopped shaking, thighs quivering, and tries to push his ass back against the wolf’s cock, sighing when he feels it tap against his rim. The wolf holds onto his hips, and jerks him harshly once, in warning, and waits till San stills, breathing hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then slowly, painfully slow, he lines his cock up with San’s hole and sinks in, claws digging into San’s skin. San doesn’t even feel the pain, too preoccupied with the way the wolf’s large cock stretches him out so much he’s terrified he’s going to tear, going to break. He reaches a hand back and pats the wolf’s taut stomach frantically, whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not- not going to fit, too big, hnng” he whispers anxiously and then moans when the wolf simply holds him tighter and bottoms out till the coarse hair gathered above his cock brushes against San’s ass, till San’s panting and squealing, split open and sobbing at the sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the wolf doesn’t move, just holds onto San and presses his nose into the back of San’s neck, taking a deep breath in. Absently, San wonders if his scent affects the wolf as much as the wolf’s scent affects San. Wonders what he must pick up, if he can smell the arousal, the submission and the fear, constant and intense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, you can take it. You’re clenching around my cock, sweetheart, this comes easy to you, doesn’t it?” The wolf mutters, lethal smile brushing against San’s neck. San shivers at the feeling of those teeth so close to his nape; it would be so easy for the wolf to sink his teeth in and tear San apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe it’s the fear that makes San start moving, slowly rolling his hips back and gasping at the sensation of the cock sliding inside him, like tingles going up his spine. He feels delirious even as he grinds back faster, scratching at the bark underneath his fingers and giggling; the wolf is right, San can’t get enough of this. Can’t get enough of how wrong it feels, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>it feels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf snorts, clutching at the meat of San’s ass and letting his palms slide up, caressing his sides and coming back down, grazing against his tail and making San shiver. Then he grips San’s ass and starts fucking into him, the burst of pleasure shocking San so much he almost yells. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So tight, fuck, I can’t wait to mark you all up from the inside, bunny.” And suddenly, the words make San feel feral, like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, he needs to feel the wolf lay his claim, so that when he walks back, everyone will be able to smell it, everyone will know just who ruined him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye- I- please, fuck, please I want it, want to be leaking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers, tears running down his face silently. A hand comes up around his jaw and pulls his face to the side. A tongue darts out to lick at his face, lick up his tears and slip into his mouth, till drool pools up under his tongue and drips from the corners of his mouth. He feels anchored, the wolf’s cock thrusting into him so hard, his own grazes against the bark and he shrieks in pain, mewling until the wolf shushes him and covers the head of his cock with his palm once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so- never met someone as willing as you, the way you’re just giving yourself over,” the wolf murmurs, in awe, panting against San’s neck, squeezing at his cock. He’s fucking into San almost frantically now, uncontrollably, so rough a shameful, smacking sound echoes into the air everytime their bodies meet. San’s close to release, can feel it building in the pits of his stomach and he tries to convey it but can do no more than whine and sob, something half-mumbled slipping out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf seems to understand and speeds up his hand on San’s cock, rubbing at his sensitive head viciously. In the haze of building pleasure, San barely registers a strange pressure in his ass, as if his walls are being stretched out even further. When the sensation becomes too uncomfortable to ignore he frowns, panting and squirming. It feels like the wolf’s cock is </span>
  <em>
    <span>growing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-what? It’s too much,” he breathes out, feeling so full he could burst, trying to push away but the wolf anchors his arm around San’s waist and holds him close, murmuring little shushing sounds into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, relax, you can take it,” the wolf assures him but San can feel his foot twitching, feels his erection softening a little at the strange fullness and it’s like instinct overtakes him: he panics, wriggling violently, making pain swell from where he’s connected to the wolf, mewling frantically. Suddenly, the arms around his waist tighten and the wolf growls, low and threatening, the only warning San gets before there are teeth sinking into his nape, the pain searing.  San sags immediately in response, body heating up, stomach pooling with arousal again. Before he even realises it, he comes just like that, the wolf’s teeth anchoring him in place, a choked sob leaving his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf moans, detaching himself from San’s neck and licking at the wound, grinding into San’s clenching hole in shallow, slow movements. Then he stills, and holds San so close San can hear the wolf’s erratic heartbeat, coming with a long, drawn-out groan. He doesn’t move and it feels like he can’t, his cock still so swollen and locked inside San. San finds that he doesn’t really mind all that much, finds himself pressing back into the fullness, even as his body is wracked with oversensitivity, bringing a shaking, tired hand up to feel the wound on his nape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will heal I promise. It’ll leave a little scar though,” the wolf says, voice forlorn, almost like he’s sorry about it. San wants to tell him not to be, that he really likes the idea of having something of the wolf’s on him, something permanent and </span>
  <em>
    <span>branding</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What comes out instead is a slurred, “What- What’s your name?” His head falls back against the wolf’s shoulder as he tries to look up at his face, vision blurring at the edges like he’s about to fall asleep. He can just about make out the wolf’s mouth, the small smile on his face and he has the absent thought that the wolf’s smile isn’t nearly as scary from this close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho. You can call me Yunho.” San nods, letting the name sear into his brain, eyes drooping shut. Just before he succumbs to sleep, he whispers out his own name and listens to the way Yunho laughs and presses a soft kiss to his jaw. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UWU thank you for reading!! </p>
<p>as always, find me on twt and leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. minjoong/a/b/o/slight d/s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a snippet from my minjoong a/b/o series!! it was requested by like three people lol so i tried writing something different?? but with the usual exhibitionist vibes all those fics have honestly i should rename them to exhibitionism: the series lmao</p>
<p>anyways, hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you really trying to argue with me about this? The Winter Soldier is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>superior</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hands down the best marvel movie</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, kiss my fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the superior film is the first Avengers and nothing else. Cannot believe the audacity of some people, I’m so sorry they’d do that to you Avengers (2012),” San whimpers, addressing the title up on the screen, caressing Thor’s pixelated face and glaring at Yeosang who looks ready to snap the remote in half, his usually sweet scent souring with frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, a very normal movie night for them, Mingi thinks, shovelling his hand into a tub of popcorn and eating it by the palmful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, while you guys are yelling about this, Mingi’s finishing all the snacks, Mingi you </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, get away from the caramel popcorn!” Wooyoung crawls towards him at an alarming speed and smacks Mingi’s hand away, cradling the tub of popcorn in his arms zealously. Seonghwa snorts from where he and Hongjoong are sprawled on the couch, the blanket thrown over them lazily, both of them looking close to dozing off like the old hags they are, Mingi thinks with derision. And with a little bit of fondness but don’t let them know that. Hongjoong flashes Mingi a helpless smile, eyes crinkling up, and beckons him closer. Mingi shuffles towards the sofa, settling on the ground in front of Hongjoong, letting the alpha run his fingers through his hair, warm palm settling on the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a whole pile of snacks in the kitchen, you guys,” Hongjoong says wearily, thumb caressing the thin skin behind Mingi’s ear. “Also, Thor: Ragnarok exists, you guys, like if we’re talking best marvel movie? Ragnarok.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And Yeosang, love, we’ve seen the Winter Soldier like eighteen times, I know the omega assassin is hot, but there’s only so much knife-twirling I can see until it gets a little repetitive,” Seonghwa mutters, quivering under the blanket a little when Yeosang fixes his steel gaze on him. “Let’s watch something else?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His suggestion is met with a chorus of agreement from the rest in the room, Jongho voicing out a dramatic, “Please, for God’s sake,” and echoing all of their sentiments. Yeosang and San still look like two angry cats with puffed up tails and Seonghwa sighs, leaving the cosy blanket to get up and try to negotiate with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, come here,” Hongjoong whines, patting Mingi’s shoulder. Mingi climbs onto the couch, slipping under the blanket and suddenly, has a lapful of a soft, cosy Hongjoong who makes himself comfortable, resting against Mingi’s chest and guiding his arms to cross over his waist. Mingi giggles, snuggling into Hongjoong and burying his nose in the junction between Hongjoong’s neck and shoulder, taking a big whiff of the alpha’s warm, cinnamon scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Comfy?” Hongjoong nods, bringing one of Mingi’s hands up to press a quick kiss to the back of his palm. He turns around and flashes him a dazzling, teasing smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, in your arms.” Mingi groans, smacking Hongjoong on the arm lightly and burying his head a little deeper into Hongjoong’s sweater. Hongjoong’s a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sap </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Mingi can’t deny the way it still brings a blush to his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, they decide on some classic comedy movie, a compromise that leaves everyone pleased and content, curling up on the sofas and on the ground, munching on snacks as the movie plays in the background. Wooyoung’s pre-heating and has predictably made a little nest on the ground, monopolising most of the pillows in the apartment. He’d immediately seated San smack in the middle of the nest, curled up on the beta’s lap like a puppy, occasionally tugging on San’s sleeve and making him feed him little pieces of chocolate. On the other side of the room, Yeosang has somehow roped Yunho, Seonghwa and Jongho into serving as his pillows and he lies comfortably across them, absently scratching at Jongho’s hair. It’s cute, it’s absolutely adorable and Mingi feels pink with affection for his friends, at how easily they slot into place with each other, how Mingi feels the most at home here, with them, than anywhere else. Perhaps, Hongjoong’s not the only sappy one, he thinks, snorting, pressing a quick kiss to a confused Hongjoong’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For about thirty minutes into the movie, Mingi’s having the time of his life, borrowing into Hongjoong, laughing heartily at the screen. And then he picks up the littlest, almost imperceptible change in Hongjoong’s scent and stills. It’s not a bad change; Hongjoong doesn’t smell uncomfortable or angry. Mingi digs his nose into Hongjoong’s neck and tries to take a subtle sniff to discern it and immediately, his face goes slack. Hongjoong’s scent is strong and heady- like he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>aroused. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingi’s stomach pools with heat, face flushing, and he tries to hold back a whine, smothering it into Hongjoong’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong looks unbothered, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Mingi, face impassive. But then he settles a little further back on Mingi’s lap, ass placed strategically on Mingi’s crotch. For a moment he does nothing and Mingi’s about to relax, thinking maybe Hongjoong doesn’t really mean anything by it, when suddenly, Hongjoong rolls his hips back slowly, so slowly, Mingi would think he was just shifting around if he didn’t do it again, pressing against Mingi’s crotch deliberately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blanket hides their lower halves pretty well, but Mingi still chances a glance at the others, heart thrumming anxiously even though they look preoccupied, engrossed in the movie. Wooyoung and San are already casually making out, uncaring and when Hongjoong grinds his ass back again, Mingi lets his head thunk back into the couch, stifling a groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong lays back against him, plastered to his chest, and turns around to press a small kiss to the underside of Mingi’s jaw, laughing silently at the sight of Mingi’s red face, the way he’s biting his lip. Of course he would, Hongjoong’s mean, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha, absolutely loves torturing Mingi like this especially when he knows how easy it is to rile Mingi up. Hongjoong leans up a little and threads his fingers into Mingi’s hair, pulling his face down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingi, puppy, touch me,” he whispers, quiet enough that it gets lost in the blaring sounds of the television, already guiding Mingi’s hand under the blanket and under his shorts, until Mingi’s cupping his cock through his underwear, unbearably warm. Fingers shaking, he rubs the outline of Hongjoong’s cock, wrapping an arm around his waist when Hongjoong relaxes against him, a tiny sigh leaving his lips. Mingi feels syrupy, like he’s suspended in a vat of honey, almost high on Hongjoong’s happy, aroused scent, the lazy, easy way Hongjoong pushes into Mingi’s palm. No one seems to have noticed yet, and even if they did, it really wouldn’t make much of a difference considering just how many times they’ve seen each other in compromising positions. But still, the thrill, the delight of sneaking around, under covers, makes Mingi’s blood thrum, the back of his neck heat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he slips his hand underneath Hongjoong’s underwear, and runs his fingers down the length of Hongjoong’s cock, wrapping them around his knot and tugging. Hongjoong seems unbothered, barely moves, stares at the screen like Mingi’s not giving him a handjob under the blanket and for a moment, Mingi feels indignant, moving his fist around Hongjoong’s cock just a little bit faster, a little bit harsher. Hongjoong says nothing but pinches his thigh in admonishment and Mingi just about stifles his whine, whimpering into Hongjoong’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Hongjoong’s little fingers slip under the blanket, wrapping around Mingi’s wrist and guiding his hand lower and lower and Mingi’s confused for a moment until his fingers are tapping against warmth and wetness. He freezes, knows his face must be blood-red right now, and barely tamps down the urge to whine, overwhelmed. Because Hongjoong’s fucking wet, dripping like an omega, and holy fuck, he must have prepped himself before they came here and he’s been sitting on Mingi’s lap all stretched open and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi takes a moment to fucking breathe. He sits up, shifting Hongjoong in his arms until his smaller frame is bundled up close, lifting the blanket a little higher and covering them as much as possible. He’s trembling and Hongjoong must sense it because one of his hands settles on Mingi’s thigh, rubbing the muscle gently, placating. It makes Mingi want to sob a little bit, and he leans into Hongjoong, burying his flushed face into Hongjoong’s neck. He can feel the alpha humming, amused and fond, and shivers when Hongjoong brushes his hair back, dropping a sweet kiss to his cheekbone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, you’re so sweet, baby. Wanted to surprise you, do you like it? Was gonna wait till we get back home but I couldn’t, my baby gets me so worked up,” Hongjoong murmurs into his ear and Mingi whines, audible enough even over the movie. He doesn’t care if their friends are looking, presses shaky fingers to Hongjoong’s hole and slowly, slips one in, delighting in the small groan Hongjoong lets out. He doesn’t move, waiting for Hongjoong to guide him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t you want to make your alpha feel good?” And Mingi’s cock is so hard, arousal so heavy in his stomach he’s scared he’s going to start leaking slick and stain the sofa. Seonghwa might just kill him if he does, but the fear of Seonghwa’s wrath doesn’t hold a candle to how badly he wants to please Hongjoong. He pushes another finger into Hongjoong’s ready hole, in awe of how thoroughly Hongjoong must have fucked himself before coming here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s always a treat, because usually, it’s just easier for Mingi to bottom considering his slick makes things so convenient. But when they take the time out, when Hongjoong lets him press him into the mattress, fuck into him while Hongjoong murmurs praise in his ear, it’s one of Mingi’s absolute favourite things to do, makes him so aroused he always ends up sobbing into Hongjoong’s skin. The image of Hongjoong fucking himself with his small fingers, maybe in the bathroom when Mingi was napping, bent over the sink, moaning and biting his lip is enough to make Mingi speed his fingers up and bite lightly at the exposed skin of Hongjoong’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong seems to be doing his best not to move too much, leaning back into Mingi and moving his hips in tiny, little circles, squirming when Mingi finds his prostate and starts stroking it slowly, revelling in the way Hongjoong huffs out a harsh exhale. Suddenly, Hongjoong reaches down and pulls at Mingi’s hands, pushing him away. Mingi doesn’t even have a moment to be concerned when Hongjoong deftly pulls at the hem of Mingi’s pants, tugging his cock out and with scary precision, sinks down on it, ignoring the way Mingi whimpers, hands gripping Hongjoong’s hips hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then does nothing. Mingi blinks, staring at the back of Hongjoong’s newly-dyed bright, blueberry hair, not daring to move until his alpha tells him to. But Hongjoong doesn’t, takes Mingi’s hands and holds them against his stomach, sighing in comfort and laughing at something on the television. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay then, Hongjoong just wants to cockwarm him for a bit, Mingi can do that, Mingi can absolutely do that without thinking of Hongjoong’s peachy ass and the way his cock feels like it’s being enveloped in wet heat, so overwhelming, it’s taking absolutely everything in him not to thrust up. It feels a little like he’s melting into the couch, body dissipating, the sounds of the movie muffled and fading; the only thing anchoring him is the weight of Hongjoong’s body, the hot skin of his ass pressing into Mingi’s hips. He’s vaguely aware of the way he’s clutching at Hongjoong, like a baby clutching a stuffed toy, needy and whining and chewing at Hongjoong’s hoodie restlessly, body sizzling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong brings a hand up to caress the back of Mingi’s head, massaging at his scalp soothingly, like he can feel Mingi slipping, can feel him this close to bursting. Slowly, after what feels like eons, Hongjoong shifts in his lap, grinding on Mingi’s cock in slow, lazy movements, hissing when Mingi presses a wet, messy kiss to his neck in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hong-Hongjoong, god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispers, maybe a little too loud, but he’s beyond caring at this point, an aborted whine echoing in his throat when Hongjoong rolls his hips a little faster, arm looped back, around Mingi’s neck. It feels like they’re in their own little bubble, Mingi lost in the way Hongjoong clenches around his cock, the way he looks so composed, so put together, where Mingi feels like he’s falling apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His orgasm takes him by surprise, the pressure building up in his groin so quickly, he only has a second to whimper in panic, still Hongjoong’s hips and bite into his shoulder, coming for what feels like ages, emptying himself in Hongjoong. When the haze wrapped around his mind begins to dissolve, fear grips him like a vice. He sniffs, nosing at Hongjoong’s neck, painfully aware of the way Hongjoong’s stopped moving, scent thick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongjoong, I’m- I’m sorry,” he murmurs, flinching when Hongjoong hums. “A-alpha, I’m sorry for- I should’ve warned you.” He sounds teary and whiny, and Hongjoong grips his thigh, pressing down hard. He turns and fixes Mingi with an unreadable smile, growing wider when he takes in how flushed Mingi is, the sheen of tears in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay baby. You’ll pay for it later,” Hongjoong mutters and Mingi’s stomach swoops with anticipation. Jesus Christ, Hongjoong’s not going to rest until he makes Mingi cry tonight. And as always, Mingi looks forward to it with a healthy amount of fear and arousal. Suddenly, the blaring of the television peters out and Mingi blinks, looking up to see the end credits rolling up on the scene, his friends sitting up and stretching lazily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I would suggest that we watch another movie but at least three of you smell like you came in your pants, so I’m getting out of here,” Jongho announces, standing up and glaring at the rest of them, hands on his hips like a disgruntled aunt. Mingi blushes, Hongjoong giggling on his lap, still full of Mingi’s come. Looking around the room, Mingi notices the way Wooyoung has his hand in San’s pants, shameless and out in the open, the two of them looking far too delighted at being caught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to God, every single time, every time we try to do a movie night,” Seonghwa mutters, Yeosang patting him on the back placatingly. “Next time we shouldn’t even bother, just call it the circle jerk session it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung perks up, wide-eyed, sleazy smile on his face. Seonghwa sighs, a fond smile hidden under the way he glares at Wooyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’m sure you’d be very happy, you fiend.” Wooyoung giggles, then turns around and wrinkles his nose at Hongjoong and Mingi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingi you smell like you’re sitting in like, a tub of your own slick.” Mingi freezes and realises with dawning horror, that it does feel like he’s sitting on a small, wet spot, and he cringes. Seonghwa gasps, staring at the two of them in outrage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My couch, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>guys!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. sanhwa/feeding kink/a/b/o</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjoy some soft a/b/o sanhwa with a side of ruts and a developing feeding kink!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i call these ficlets but this is almost 4k akjdfjkd THIS IS A DAMN FIC </p>
<p>some warnings!: descriptions of food and eating, for obvious reasons.</p>
<p>i think that's about it? if I've missed anything, please feel free to let me know in the comments! </p>
<p>enjoy uwu!! and thank you to my beloved anon for this prompt!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San remembers the first time it happens, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vividly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their third date, when Seonghwa had picked him up after dance practise, waltzing into the studio with his hair slicked back and shirt partly unbuttoned, smelling like prime, unmated alpha, like he’d just stepped off the front page of a romance novel. Wooyoung had given him a sideways glance, and a quick, crude gesture with his fist, sticking his tongue into the inside of his cheek, laughing when San had blushed furiously, packed up his things and all but herded Seonghwa out of the door, away from his obnoxious friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa had taken him home, both of them at the stage where they were still pretending that this was a casual, sans strings attached relationship, and cooked all of San’s favourite food for him, serving him steaming bowls of soup and rice and spicy smelling meat. That should have been the first sign; the fact that Seonghwa even knew what to cook for him, the fact that Seonghwa put so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>effort </span>
  </em>
  <span>into cooking for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers sitting on the ground and practically inhaling the food down, stuffing his face with shovelfuls of broth-soaked rice, stomach warming with the delicious food, and something else, something light and airy that made him make all these embarrassing content noises; something that he hadn’t wanted to address at that point, avoiding Seonghwa’s eyes. And then it had happened, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that sits right at the top of his list of most humiliating things to get hard about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa, sitting cross-legged opposite him, his bowl of food untouched, had reached out with a gentle hand, petting the back of San’s neck, humming in contentment, sandalwood scent thick in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You eat so </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sannie,” he’d murmured, voice pitched low and fond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And San had stopped chewing mid-way, cheeks puffed out, painfully aware of the trickle of slick that was suddenly seeping out of him, the warm arousal in his pelvis, blood slowly rushing to his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spent the entire evening fidgety and flighty, eating quickly and declining Seonghwa’s invitation to stay over, rushing home and crawling under his blankets, Seonghwa’s voice, his face, the way he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at San, playing in his head like a montage. Slipping his pants off desperately, he’d fucked himself with trembling fingers, stuffing his mouth with his own shirt, trying to stay silent, as if Seonghwa would be able to tell from so far away, as if he would know that San came to the phantom sensation of Seonghwa’s warm hands, to his praise and his comforting scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, it becomes something of a thing™️. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been dating for a few months now, official enough that San has commandeered a sizable section of Seonghwa’s pristinely organised wardrobe, and Seonghwa knows San’s class schedule ridiculously well. It’s great, actually, it’s fucking amazing because San is whipped and happier than he’s ever been in his entire life, and Seonghwa is such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>alpha, so attuned to San and his needs and faults, it makes San feel all soft and mushy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why San isn’t convinced that Seonghwa </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what he’s doing, doesn’t know that San has a peculiar reaction to being praised. Specifically, praised while </span>
  <em>
    <span>eating. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San hasn’t exactly been subtle about his arousal, despite all his efforts. There was the time in that one french restaurant, when Seonghwa had picked up a piece of bread, spread a thin layer of butter on it, and stuffed it into San’s mouth, humming happily when San had chewed on it wordlessly, obediently, staring at Seonghwa’s pleased face, the way he smiled at San, all proud and fond. That night, San had come in his pants the second Seonghwa slipped a thigh between his legs when they went home, whining and twitching, much to Seonghwa’s amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was that other time when they’d gone to the bbq restaurant with their friends and dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that had been the most harrowing ordeal San has had to go through </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course, Seonghwa had taken charge of grilling the meat, serving the rest of them, and popping pieces into San’s mouth periodically, planting a pleased kiss on San’s cheekbone every time San accepted the food with an open mouth, so much so that Hongjoong had given them a disgusted look and mimed retching in the corner. San hadn’t quite been able to tamp down his arousal, thankful that at least his cloying scent was dissipating in the swirling smoke of the grill; not fast enough for Yeosang to pick it up though, the omega’s sensitive nose twitching, staring San down with a knowing, teasing look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell him you have a boner for food, dude,” Wooyoung callously advises him when San finally shamefully confesses his strange predicament to him and Yeosang. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boner for food-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, a boner for hyung </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Wooyoung teases, waggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San had bristled, scratching at his arms restlessly, because that’s not it, that’s so- that’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not, San, it’s actually pretty normal. Like on the laundry list of kinks to have, that’s pretty tame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeosang’s right, like, you know alphas have a thing for that right? Like not all, but Seonghwa definitely does. I bet he gets off on it as much as you do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>San hadn’t really considered that possibility. He’d kinda just assumed he was a massive pervert for getting worked up every time Seonghwa fed him, because he couldn’t smell anything from the alpha, nothing that indicated arousal, nothing except for a thick undertone to his scent, like pride and something else, something that made his clean scent heavy and muddled, something San didn’t really have a name for-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh my god, he likes feeding me. Like, he finds it hot, oh my</span>
  <em>
    <span> god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung scoffs, lying down onto San’s bed dramatically and raising an eyebrow at Yeosang as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>would you look at that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, genius, he does. Now you need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously, San does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk to Seonghwa about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>College picks up and he gets busy with exams and a plethora of assignments, and it just doesn’t come up. Well, it could come up if San wasn’t so terrified of Seonghwa’s reaction, because what if he’s misunderstood this? What if Seonghwa actually just enjoys feeding San in a purely platonic, friendly way? What if he finds San disgusting or even worse, it makes things strained between them? It’s strange, San’s had no problem having in-depth conversations with Seonghwa about exactly how hard he wants his ass bruised and paddled but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is what he has a hard time discussing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little, niggling voice in the back of his head whispers something about insecurities but San smothers it down deep. Far too much to unpack </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks dismissively and buries himself in the stress of academia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why when the semester is finally over and San shows up on Seonghwa’s doorstep with beer and snacks in celebration and the door swings open to reveal a slightly sweaty, red-cheeked Seonghwa in an apron, scent so heady and cloying, San freezes; he’d forgotten that Seonghwa’s on the cusp of a rut and had asked San to accompany him through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa seems unaware of the way San is rooted to his doorstep, smiling at him and dropping a peck on to his lax lips, herding him into the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby! You’re right on time, I’ve cooked a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, enough to last us like four days, though it won’t be too long, like, my rut’ll hit by tomorrow, and then last maybe two days?” Seonghwa says breezily, guiding him to the kitchen, and gesturing at the spread of delicious smelling food and containers of tupperware on the dining table with a huge smile. When San doesn’t respond, beyond staring wide-eyed at Seonghwa, he fumbles, brows furrowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay? Sannie?” It takes  San a long moment, breathing in Seonghwa’s addictive scent, taking in the little pearl of sweat making its way down his bicep, before he snaps out of it and exhales shakily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, y-yeah, I’m fine. I just- I kinda completely forgot about your rut,” he whispers, mind flashing back to the multiple texts Seonghwa had sent him weeks ago, the phone call they’d had only a week ago where Seonghwa had repeatedly asked him if he was sure he wanted to spend Seonghwa’s rut with him, if he was absolutely certain because this would be the first time they’d ever spent one of their cycles together in the course of their relationship, and god, San hates that it slipped his mind, hates the look of helpless hesitance in Seonghwa’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Shit, sorry, I should’ve checked in with you again this morning,” Seonghwa murmurs, looking perturbed and San wilts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, hyung-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, no, San-ah, I’m not upset,” Seonghwa says, walking up to San and wrapping him up in a hug. “I’m not angry with you at all, don’t worry. You can have a meal with me today and go home, I’ll-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San wriggles out of his arms and holds onto Seonghwa’s fingers tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I want to spend it with you! I want to help you through it. If you want me to, of course, I was just surprised.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs, lifting their linked hands up and kissing San’s knuckles softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Are you absolutely sure?” He asks for the final time and San nods decisively, feeling small and held and comfortable, bathed in Seonghwa’s scent, in the easy way Seonghwa doles out affection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They get comfortable and spend the evening wrapped up in each other, San wearing Seonghwa’s shirt at his request, and a flimsy pair of shorts, lounging on the sofa and curling into Seonghwa’s side, readily accepting the peach slices the alpha feeds to him and watching something inane on his laptop. He’s not sure if it’s the simmering knowledge of what they’re going to be spending the next two days doing. Or if it’s the fact that San’s so in tune to the way his own body reacts every time Seonghwa touches him, every time his warm fingers brush against his lips, dropping the fruit into his waiting mouth, but San can feel himself growing steadily wetter and wetter as time passes, the fruit tingling on his tongue, the flavour seeping into every corner of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa shifts, adjusting the laptop so San’s leaning into his chest more comfortably, an arm wrapped around San’s waist tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they taste good?” It takes San a second to register the question and he swallows the sweet fruit down loudly and licks his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, really good,” he murmurs, rubbing his cheek into Seonghwa’s shoulder like a sated cat. Seonghwa hums, rumbling deep in his chest, and brings his hand up to smooth back San’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. It makes me happy to know you’re content, baby, that you’re well-fed, that you allow me to take care of you like this,” Seonghwa whispers and it makes San shiver, breath hitching. There’s something about the way Seonghwa says it, the way he rubs the back of San’s neck, something heavy and dominant, so rousing it makes San feel weightless for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what to say, heart thrumming restlessly. He presses his face into Seonghwa’s shirt desperately, muffling a small whine, hoping it smothers the way he probably smells right now, so needy and pliant, his sweet, rose scent probably choking Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute,” Seonghwa says, giggling, dropping a kiss on to the top of San’s head. “You feeling hungry? Want to have dinner?” San shakes his head, stomach temporarily sated by the peaches and stretches his legs out on Seonghwa’s lap, stifling a yawn in his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna nap. Gonna nap here, hyung will hold me right?” He misses the slight glaze in Seonghwa’s eyes, misses the spike in his scent, and as sleep clouds his vision, he vaguely registers the way Seonghwa murmurs sweet words, bundles him up in his arms and cocoons him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San wakes up in molten warmth, ears picking up tinkling sounds, like dishes being handled, blanketed in the scents of freshly-fluffed rice and spices and over it all, the overarching scent of his alpha, rich sandalwood seeping into his skin, making him bathe in its heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his eyes slowly and realises he’s wrapped up in a thick blanket, lying sideways on the couch, Seonghwa nowhere to be seen. He sits up groggily, anxiety rising in his throat and whimpers, eyes still a little dazed with sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San-ah? You awake? Come to the kitchen, pup, I’m just warming up the food.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San follows Seonghwa’s voice and the smell of food like a hound, shuffling into the kitchen, and coming face to face with his alpha serving dinner on plates, changed into a thin, cotton tank and pyjama pants. His hair lies flat, soft and silky, and when he looks up at San with a small, warm smile, San’s throat feels tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa stands up straight and opens his arms and San doesn’t wait a moment before barrelling into them, pressing his nose into Seonghwa’s neck and taking a deep breath in, mind going all cotton heavy at the smell of rut on Seonghwa’s skin. He hasn’t really reached it yet, very much still in pre-rut, but even then, San marvels at how composed Seonghwa is, how calm and collected. He’s seen alphas in pre-rut get aggressive and snappy and all-around scary to be around but he shouldn’t be surprised: Seonghwa’s always had impeccable control. San has never and will never feel unsafe around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San settles sideways on Seonghwa’s lap and refuses to budge from there even when Seonghwa snorts in surprise and complains jokingly about needing to eat as well. Still, without a word, he holds onto San and without even being prompted, scoops up a bite of rice and guides it to San’s mouth, that same content rumbling echoing in his chest when San munches down on the food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feeds San just like that, palm resting on the small of San’s back, gently stuffing spoonfuls of delicious food, humming and laughing at the happy little sounds San makes. San’s so content, so comfortable, that he almost doesn’t notice the way Seonghwa’s scent has thickened, the way Seonghwa’s crotch has tented, digging into San’s thigh. He stills, shuddering, and chews restlessly, trying not to look at Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it? I know how much you like the curry at that take-out place so I wanted to recreate it,” Seonghwa says as if he doesn’t realise how much San’s shifting around in his lap, how much he’s trying not to leak slick because it might stain Seonghwa’s pants-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand cups the back of his neck and squeezes. “Answer your alpha, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San’s stomach swoops and he jerks at the curt tone of Seonghwa’s voice, so different from the way he normally talks to him, so reminiscent of all the times Seonghwa’s spoken to him like this when he’s naked and quivering and covered in his own slick and sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- Yes, I do, I really do,” he whispers, chewing at his lip and glancing at Seonghwa quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another quick squeeze around his neck, the hint of nails digging into the skin there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Then what do you say, Sannie? Or have you forgotten how to be polite?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Thank you alpha,” San murmurs in a rush, bringing his arms up to circle Seonghwa’s neck, rubbing his forehead against Seonghwa’s gently. “Thank you for f-feeding me and taking care of me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighs, pleased and brings San’s head down to press their mouths together, soft and fleeting. San whines and kisses him harder, back arching in an effort to get closer to him, thigh bumping against his crotch and making both of them jump. He can tell Seonghwa’s going to try to pull away and so he holds him tighter and shifts so he’s straddling Seonghwa’s lap instead, sitting down deliberately on Seonghwa’s crotch and revelling in the way the alpha groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please? Hyung, please? Can I-” He cuts himself off, already rolling his hips into Seonghwa’s pelvis, humping him desperately, head thunking down onto Seonghwa’s shoulder. Hands come up to grip his hips, clenching and squeezing the little bit of flesh that peeks out under San’s shirt, and sliding down to his ass, groping at the muscle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re- Sannie you’re going to send me into rut early,” Seonghwa growls, holding San’s hips and guiding him, helping him grind down filthy and quick. San giggles, gasping at the sparks of arousal climbing up his spine, pooling in his stomach, already far gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it matter? Want you to fuck me anyways. W-will you? Hyung, fuck me, please? I want to make you feel good,” he pleads, practically bouncing on Seonghwa’s lap, breath coming in huffs. Seonghwa doesn’t look unaffected, mouth parted, staring up at San with dark eyes. For a moment, San can see the resolve melt from his eyes, and he gets excited. And then Seonghwa smirks, holding San’s hips harder and halting their movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I made dessert for you, baby. You don’t want to waste that, do you?” San whines, something desperate welling up in him, and he frowns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa sighs, running a hand through his hair and visibly collecting himself together even while San writhes and pants on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this? If you can sit on my cock without making a sound, without moving and eat quietly, I’ll fuck you the way you want after. You still get my cock in you, either way. Hmm?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seonghwa’s going to be the death of him. San trembles but nods frantically and moves willingly when Seonghwa lifts him off his lap and heads to the fridge, pulling it open and taking out a small dish. San waits, staring intently at Seonghwa, watching him scoop some sweet-smelling berry cake into a bowl and bring it over, wiggling in excitement when Seonghwa settles down on the chair once again and pats his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San slips off his shorts and climbs onto Seonghwa’s lap, pulling his pants down enough to expose his hard cock, wrapping a fist around it and thumbing at the head, smearing around the precum leaking out. Seonghwa growls in warning and bats his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You tease me and you don’t get fucked till tomorrow San.” San heeds his warning and doesn’t hesitate, lining his cock up against his hole, so soaking wet, he sinks down with ease, slowly, moaning into Seonghwa’s shirt when his ass meets Seonghwa’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to move is strong, and San wants nothing more than to lift up and sink back down on Seonghwa’s cock, revel in the way it fills him up so fucking well, but he wants to be obedient, wants to please Seonghwa, so he doesn’t move, trying to quell the quivering of his legs and opens his mouth wide for a bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Seonghwa murmurs in approval, feeding San a small spoonful, sweet berries bursting on his tongue. He feels dazed, trapped between the heat and stretch of Seonghwa’s cock in him, and the sweetness on his tongue, body malleable and too soft, so soft it feels like he might melt away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how much time passes, barely registers anything except for the way Seonghwa shifts a little and jostles San on his lap, the way San can feel sweat pooling up in the dip of his back and the arch of his neck, Seonghwa’s fingers digging into the fat of his thighs. At some point, he realises Seonghwa’s stopped feeding him, and he whines, already missing the sensation, the intimacy of the alpha’s gentle, firm hands, and the taste of the delicious cake taking over his senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, you’re so good, my baby, my love, god, you’re so good,” Seonghwa’s muttering, pressing the words into San’s collarbone like a brand, squeezing and massaging San’s thighs, the top of his ass. San feels far too boneless to do anything other than whimper and keen, skin so sensitive, every touch sizzles like it burns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he’s lifted, held aloft in Seonghwa’s arms, and carried away, until he’s being set down on smooth sheets, head resting on a pillow. He wriggles, liking how much the sheets smell like Seonghwa and holds his alpha close, sighing when Seonghwa slides into him again, slotting in place like this is exactly where he belongs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? I’m yours, aren’t I, baby?” San nods at Seonghwa’s fond question, rubbing his nose into Seonghwa’s and moaning when Seonghwa thrusts into him slowly, lazy and languid, palms smoothing down his sides, body braced over his, completely covering him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, mine, all mine. And me? Am I really your baby?” He whispers, trying not to let the insidious insecurity bleed into his voice but he needn’t have worried because Seonghwa kisses him intently, thumbing at his cheekbone and kisses him again just for good measure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always. Mine to love and mine to take care of,” he promises and San hides the brightest, beaming smile within the heat of Seonghwa’s skin. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you liked this please do leave a kudos/comment (preferably a comment ajdfkjd) id love to hear your thoughts!! </p>
<p>find me on twitter @fightmehyuk I'm constantly working on smth lmao and id be happy to take more prompts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. seongjoong/bunny joong/snake hwa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was supposed to be nasty hybrid smut but now it is mushy !! app i am incapable of writing porn without feelings so here you go, enjoy some seongjoong hybrids with heat cycles, fisting and two penises!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seonghwa stares at Hongjoong, face blank and impassive, gold eyes fixed ahead like he’s seeing through Hongjoong. Hongjoong waits, the back of his neck beginning to itch and wonders if maybe Seonghwa didn’t hear what he’d said and then Seonghwa’s brows furrow, mouth pulling down into a deep-set frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- Did I hear you right? Are you high or something, cause-” Hongjoong tuts, cutting Seonghwa off and takes a step closer towards him, internally priding himself on not immediately flinching at the way Seonghwa’s eyes dilate, the little slit of black widening as he stares Hongjoong down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, I swear. Come on, Hwa, we’re friends, aren’t we? Can’t you just help a friend out?” Seonghwa says nothing, eyes flicking up to glance at the way one of Hongjoong’s lop ears lifts upwards, sticking out sideways. Hongjoong narrows in on the way Seonghwa’s throat bobs and his pupils dilate so much his eyes look black and round, softer, far less unnerving than his usual piercing stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa reaches out, quick as a flash, and tugs at Hongjoong’s ear gently, ignoring the petulant </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow!</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bunny lets out and fixing him with a familiar, seething look of disapproval. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongjoong, helping a friend out means making sure you don’t drink too much, or helping you move into a new apartment or something, not t-this,” he murmurs, and it hits Hongjoong like a clue bat. Seonghwa’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The dilated pupils, the way he’s scratching at the scales on the side of his neck even though he’s trying his best to intimidate Hongjoong by staring him down. It makes delight bubble up inside Hongjoong and he giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you- you’re really that thrown off by me asking you this? It’s really not that big of a deal, Yeosang always asks Mingi to help him out too, like, I’d rather it be you and not some random stranger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingi is also a fucking puppy, Hongjoong, he’s not- of course, Yeosang would ask him. It’s different with you and me. You can’t just- we’re not compatible, it wouldn’t- it wouldn’t work out,” Seonghwa stutters, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning heavily against the wall, putting some distance between himself and Hongjoong. Which Hongjoong delightfully ignores, surging up into the other’s space, until one of his soft ears are practically brushing Seonghwa’s chin. Seonghwa has a pinched, constipated expression on his face and Hongjoong thoroughly enjoys the way he’s clearly holding himself back from running away. Hongjoong leans up on his tip-toes, adopts the big, round-eyed, pouty expression that San says could practically get him out of jail, and lets his ears droop down despondently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, please? We’d be fine I promise, look at San and Wooyoung! They’re a predator-prey couple and they work out well don’t they? Don’t give me this bullshit about incompatibility, you know all that shit’s not true,” he says, scrunching up his nose for added effect. “Anyways, Seonghwa I-I’d really like it to be you, I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seems to get through to Seonghwa who stills, mouth parting in surprise. Hongjoong rambles on, encouraged, “And besides, San told me snake hybrids have two dicks, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>want-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa makes a high-pitched screeching noise and claps a hand over Hongjoong’s mouth, eyes darting around the empty hallway like someone might have overheard them. No one would have, Hongjoong had pulled Seonghwa away to the one place on the campus building that’s practically empty. So that he couldn’t run away that easily. Snake hybrids are sneaky like that- or maybe it’s just Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the- I’m going to kill San, that little shit,” Seonghwa whispers, threatening the air over Hongjoong’s head and then glaring down at Hongjoong. Hongjoong blinks innocently and licks Seonghwa’s warm palm, whining in agitation when it isn’t enough to make the hybrid pull away. Seonghwa’s eyes narrow, face sharpening with slow, dangerous precision and for the first time in a long time, Hongjoong finds himself freezing in completely instinctive, bone-deep terror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then as sudden as it happened, Seonghwa’s face softens and Hongjoong can breathe again, panting against Seonghwa’s palm, stomach roiling in some strange, combative emotion. Seonghwa frowns, lifting his eyebrows as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>see?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why I can't help you. It’s in your nature to fear me, Joong. Just because I haven’t taken that to my advantage all these years doesn’t mean I won’t lose control if- if I were to see you in heat. Do you understand? You would be completely vulnerable, willing, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>prey. I- you should ask someone else, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes his hand away, steadying Hongjoong gently and bidding him a short goodbye, slipping away quietly. Hongjoong watches the rigid outline of his back and bites at the inside of his cheek, heart fluttering, all his senses high strung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, the sound loud and echoing down the hallway, and leans against the wall, casually. “Okay, I can respect that. I guess I’ll have to ask Yunho after all, he’d offered but I turned him down, but right now? I’m kinda excited by the prospect of being stuffed full with his knot-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong barely even sees Seonghwa move, blinking one second and the next, Seonghwa’s looming over him, face imperceptible as always, if Hongjoong didn’t already know him so well, didn’t already know the anger curled into his upper lip, the frustrated twitching of his eyebrow. Hongjoong smiles, gummy and pleased, and waits, watching the way Seonghwa’s arms flail by his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y- don’t ask Yunho, dog hybrids are impulsive and he- he won’t treat you the way-” Seonghwa cuts himself off, clearly struggling, and Hongjoong stifles down the urge to laugh. “Just- do you really want this? Are you prepared for it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong nods eagerly and Seonghwa huffs. “You don’t even know what you’re asking for. I would never hurt you, I promise but I can’t promise that I won’t scare you, make you feel like you’re, well, prey, especially while being in heat. You might not want me after all,” he warns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Hongjoong takes a deep breath in, taking in Seonghwa’s familiar, clean scent, and thinks of how he’s never felt burdened by Seonghwa’s scent, never once had the urge to hide or flee.  Even when they’d first met, in that god-awful 9 am lecture, when Hongjoong had taken one look at the snake hybrid sitting right at the back, the way everyone else was staring and pointing and whispering, and had marched up to him, plopped himself down in the seat next to him, and burrowed a little space for himself by Seonghwa’s side. An unlikely friendship that had baffled anyone who didn’t know how soft, how awkward and how gentle Seonghwa really was behind all that leather and scaly skin and glaring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so Hongjoong squares his shoulders and fixes Seonghwa with hard, determined eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I’m asking for. I told you, I trust you despite everything, more than anyone else,” he murmurs, ignoring the way his face flushes at his own words. “And besides, I want- I don’t mind being scared. I don’t mind it when it’s you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I have the biggest, fattest crush on you and I want you to make me cry, you asshole. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he keeps his mouth shut, glaring at Seonghwa, face burning, and hopes to God that Seonghwa doesn’t read too much into it. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa says nothing but the way he looks at him, eyes gleaming, far too knowing, the way he smiles, wide and toothy, fangs peeking out, gives Hongjoong the answer he needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>3:22 pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>You: hey so uh, i have some questions</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>woo🐶 : yes i like it when san scares me into submission its very hot and it’ll be hotter to experience it from a snake hybrid, anything else? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You: DKJSFAKDF THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO ASK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You: well… </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>woo🐶 : hyung you’re so transparent, i cannot believe hwa hyung doesn’t know how in love w him you are, it is EMBARRASSING </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You: I- i want to argue but same</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You: anyways i guess i just wanted to ask well, how intense is it? And like has san ever lost control? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>woo🐶 : not really? like it gets pretty intense sometimes bc his instincts are literally telling him to hunt and catch me and scare me and mine are telling me to fucking scram or lie face down (ass up AY) but like we trust each other and we have a safe word for stuff like that</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>woo🐶 : have you guys discussed your limits and stuff? Do you have a safe word?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You: yeah we did and we do but im just- nervous. tbh im more horny than nervous and that’s kinda making me feel, a lot. He’ll be here in an hour and i guess i just need some reassurance??</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>woo🐶 : you’ll be fine, and if you ever feel unsafe, like more than you consented to, san and i are here, ready to come when you call. hyung im really serious, hyung is like completely whipped for you too, even if you don’t want to believe it. you guys will be fine!! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong stares at Wooyoung’s text and allows himself to whimper a little, burrowing his face into one of the many plush toys precariously placed in his nest, bringing the blanket up to his chin as if that might hide the flush that takes over his entire body. His stomach feels fluttery and light, his shorts suddenly too rough on the soft skin of his inner thighs, eyes welling up with something sudden and strong. God, he’d been so proud, so confident, propositioning Seonghwa like that, so cocky even when they were discussing it, and now he feels unbearably overwhelmed and anxious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But not in a bad way: in a way that makes him really ache for Seonghwa, ache for his presence and his warm skin. In a way that makes his skin rise up in goose pimples, something heavy and needy settling in his stomach, slight wetness in his underwear every time he shifts and stretches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knows it, his phone is pinging with another notification, one that makes him shake in anticipation. He springs up from his nest, taking a second to tidy it up again, shifting the pillows around a little so it looks good, looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>inviting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He runs to the living room, stops, fluffs up his hair, and pats at his cheeks, groaning at how horribly warm they feel, and then rushes to the front door, swinging it open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa’s scent hits him so hard, Hongjoong’s knees shake visibly and he has to hold the edge of the door so that he doesn’t fall to the floor, right at Seonghwa’s feet. He takes a second and then looks up and almost whines out loud. Because Seonghwa is- Seonghwa is a fucking asshole that’s what he is. An asshole dressed in tight jeans and a tank top, with his bare, tan arms out, a smattering of glistening green scales over his shoulder, up to his neck and his left cheek, his hair slicked back and a duffel bag slung over one of his shoulders. Hongjoong tries not to stare at the bulge of his bicep when he shifts the bag. Or the bulge in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh hi. You- you’re wearing strawberry shorts.” Hongjoong almost doesn’t register what Seonghwa says, still staring at the particularly bony notch of his elbow, it is an incredibly well-defined, dare he say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy </span>
  </em>
  <span>elbow-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strawberry shorts,” Seonghwa repeats, blinking rapidly and staring at Hongjoong’s thighs as if transfixed. Hongjoong looks down and huh, he is wearing his comfy, white shorts, speckled with cute strawberries all over. Not only are they comfortable, but they also do wonders for his ass, and his thighs, if the way Seonghwa’s practically salivating is any indication. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. A question: did you just wake up today and decide you were going to wear a tank top? Like, I just want to know the processes that went into that decision. Did you perhaps weigh the outcomes of your actions?” He demands, half-delirious already and Seonghwa’s brow furrows deeper and deeper the longer Hongjoong speaks. Then he gives Hongjoong a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look, </span>
  </em>
  <span>lifting one eyebrow and dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hongjoong fists his fingers into the damned tank top and all but drags Seonghwa inside, hearing the thunk of the duffel bag dropping to the ground, getting all the way to the doorway of his bedroom before his knees really do give out and he’s being held up by a pair of strong, familiar arms that smell so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, hey, slow down there! You okay?” Hongjoong lets out what sounds like garbled gibberish but that seems to be enough for Seonghwa who slides his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and props him up against the door, peering down at him in concern. Hongjoong absently wonders, staring into Seonghwa’s eyes, how anyone could find them scary, how anyone could look at them and not think that they look devastatingly beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa chuckles, brings his head down and bumps his forehead to Hongjoong’s fondly. “You’re the only dumbass who does, Joong. You really have no sense of self-preservation do you?” Hongjoong nods, because no he really doesn’t, because when he’d heard San drunkenly ramble on about how Seonghwa has two penises, “I’ve seen it! I was his roommate last year, I’m telling you, it’s a snake hybrid thing? He literally has two dicks!” he’d processed that information slowly, quietly, let it fuel far too many fantasies until he’d finally plucked up the courage to ask for it. Shamelessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, and right now, I just really need you like, all over me, like please squish me but in a sexy way, you get me?” And perhaps, Seonghwa does get him because he smiles, presses a small, fleeting kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead and without a word, picks him up by the waist and sets him down on the bed, carefully, so mindful of Hongjoong’s meticulously prepared nest. Then he stands still, and Hongjoong’s confused for a second until he realises that Seonghwa’s waiting for Hongjoong to allow him into his nest. That’s cute. That’s so cute, Hongjoong is going to try his hardest to fit his two dicks into his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” he whines, making grabby hands at Seonghwa. “Jeans off though, this is a no jeans zone.” Seonghwa giggles and takes them off, clambering on slowly, till he’s braced over Hongjoong, staring down at him, eyes sparkling, body held tautly. There’s something unspoken in the space between them, something that makes Hongjoong want to melt, to bring Seonghwa down and hold him close, and so he does, sliding his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and pulling him down, hips bucking up into the warmth of Seonghwa’s body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scales on Seonghwa’s cheek brush against his jaw and he shivers, body undulating, biting his lip when Seonghwa hisses against his neck, clutching at his hips, till Hongjoong’s completely covered and held down, unable to move. It shouldn’t excite him as much as it does. He squirms, mewling when Seonghwa’s hands simply tighten, and slowly, innate fear surges up in him, his foot beginning to thump against the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly, there are teeth grazing his neck, poised right on top of his throbbing pulse, waiting to sink in. He goes limp, lifeless, and lets the fear wash over him, even as his cock aches and slick gushes out of him. A warm tongue licks over his pulse, flicking against the underside of his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to behave? Or do I have to make you? You’re used to getting what you want all the time, aren’t you? I think it’s about time someone reminded you of your place, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa’s voice sounds soft and airy and terrifying, something poisonous laced in it, something Hongjoong’s never heard before. It only makes his heart race faster. He says nothing, can’t say anything, can’t move, and he- he loves it, loves how helpless he feels. Seonghwa lifts his head up and stares at Hongjoong for a moment. Then he brushes Hongjoong’s hair back from his forehead and tuts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, scared little bunny. But you love this, don’t you? I can smell how wet you are, god, your shorts are probably completely drenched. Answer me.” Hongjoong gasps at the command, chest heaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do- Hwa, please, I want-” Seonghwa cuts him off with a little dismissive tut and shoves a thumb into his open mouth, ignoring the muffled moan Hongjoong lets out. He lets the pad of his thumb rest on Hongjoong’s tongue, nail digging in just the slightest bit till Hongjoong’s eyes begin to smart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t give a fuck about what you want, sweetheart. I’m tired of hearing you demanding things. So cocky, no idea what you were even really asking for. Let’s see how well you handle me now. You wanted to be stuffed full, didn’t you?” And god Hongjoong knows that they’ve spoken about this, that Hongjoong has stretched himself out multiple times in the last two weeks, knows he can take it, but the way Seonghwa talks to him makes him feel so irrevocably small, in a way that no one else ever has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa doesn’t wait for a response, just slips his thumb out and without a word, tugs Hongjoong’s shorts down his thighs, throwing them away and hefting his legs up until Hongjoong’s completely exposed and open, shivering in the cold air and at the intent way Seonghwa looks at him, at his slick hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s a tug on his tail, gentle but firm and Hongjoong’s entire spine lights up in pleasure, stomach dipping in fear. Seonghwa tugs at his tail again and Hongjoong arches, squealing, legs quivering violently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Se- Hwa-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet, your tail is completely soaked,” Seonghwa murmurs, tugging and caressing the fur, watching the way Hongjoong writhes and hisses. “ So filthy Hongjoong, you like this that much? Like being all spread open for someone like me?” He bends down and sucks at the inside of Hongjoong’s thigh, fingers digging into the muscle when Hongjoong instinctively tries to clamp his legs shut. Seonghwa leaves a trail of marks all over his thigh, the jut of his hip bone, slow and sweet even while Hongjoong shrieks and moans and shakes. Finally, when he’s satisfied, Seonghwa sits up and picks Hongjoong’s hips up, until his ass is placed in Seonghwa’s lap, legs splayed out over his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses, massaging his thighs, pressing his fingers lightly into the pink marks he’s left behind and holds Hongjoong’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay to continue? Wanna use your safeword?” Hongjoong shakes his head vehemently and arches his back, hoping it’ll be enough of an answer. Seonghwa just grins, wide and full of intent, and without a word, swipes his fingers against Hongjoong’s taint, gathering up some slick and wrapping his hand around Hongjoong’s red, leaking cock, tugging at it relentlessly till Hongjoong’s crying out, trying to fuck up into Seonghwa’s fist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so close, Seonghwa’s hand warm and tight, and he can feel it building, pooling in his groin when suddenly, Seonghwa stops. Hongjoong’s hips stutter, and he gasps, staring at Seonghwa with wide, teary eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You come now or you come when I fuck you. Which one will it be?” Hongjoong considers it for a moment, ignoring the way his cock aches, and decides that he might as well wait, hold out, till it’s even better. He says as much and Seonghwa smiles, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his cock, and then leaning back and slipping three fingers into Hongjoong’s hole easily, crooking them upwards immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at this, look at how loose you are. I can probably fit both my cocks here easily, can’t I? Don’t even need to prep you. Such a slutty boy, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa hisses, fucking into him, speeding up when Hongjoong whines and reaches up to tug at his own lop ears in elation. He slips out of awareness a little, mind a hazy, fluid film of pleasure, and he’s vaguely aware of Seonghwa slipping in two more of his fingers, slowly fucking in, tucking his thumb in, and curling his fingers until they form a fist. He feels so full already, rim stretched out, but there’s no pain, only a white-hot pleasure searing into his body, so heady he feels like he might faint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Seonghwa’s voice as if he’s underwater, absently registers the wide eyes staring down at him, warm palm cradling his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joong? Hongjoong? Hey, come back to me, baby.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Oh, Seonghwa called me baby. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Happiness blooms in Hongjoong like sunshine after pouring rain, warming him up till he’s wriggling in delight, grinning wide and dopey. He comes back to himself slowly, and the first thing he feels viscerally is the way his hole is gaping around Seonghwa’s entire fist, his cock bobbing and leaking precum all over his belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whines, shifts his hips and almost shrieks at the way Seonghwa’s fist dips in a little more, the sensation electric. The hand on his cheek slips down to grasp his chin and finally, Hongjoong looks up at Seonghwa through the clump of tears gathered at his eyelashes, sees the sweat matting Seonghwa’s hair, the way his tank top sticks to his skin. Seonghwa must sense his awareness and so he smiles, wide and reassuring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are. Feeling okay? Do you need to take a break?” God, he’s so kind, so lovely, fuck, Hongjoong is so unconditionally in love. He shakes his head, trying to ignore the sudden pool of tears in his eyes, and instead swivels his hips up, biting his own fist at how good it feels to be so full, so wide and gaping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seonghwa, please, please, will you fuck me? I need it,” he whispers, allowing the tears to spill down onto his cheeks, allowing himself a kind of vulnerability he hadn’t anticipated despite everything he’d been prepared for. Seonghwa looks at him with an unreadable expression and then moves, shifting his legs upwards and slowly, deliberately, fucking his fist into Hongjoong, almost mechanically, clinical in a way that makes Hongjoong sob and shake in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta stretch you out first, baby,” Seonghwa murmurs, shushing Hongjoong when he yells out his name, fisting him so deep, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s all the way up to his wrist inside him. Finally, when he’s deemed Hongjoong stretched enough he slips his fist out carefully and sits back to take off his own underwear. Hongjoong lifts himself up on his elbows, body trembling with the exertion and watches, biting his lip at the sight of Seonghwa completely bare from the bottom. He’s hard, so hard the tips of his cocks are red, one below the other, both nestled under a thatch of wiry hair. Hongjoong watches the precum leaking from both, the way Seonghwa can barely fit his own fingers around them and feels a rush of slick seep out of him, stomach swooping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa laughs at him, can probably smell just how desperate he is, and comes closer, leaning down and biting at his neck playfully. “You’re cute, look at how red you are. Strawberry baby,” he whispers into Hongjoong’s jaw, all fond and soft and Hongjoong tries not to show how much it affects him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I- I wanna turn around,” is what he says instead and doesn’t wait for Seonghwa’s reply before sitting up on shaky legs and settling on his hands and knees. He spots a plushie and immediately picks it up, sagging down till his back is arched, ass in the air, his face buried in the plush toy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you’re- I want to ruin you, Joong, want to see you fucking drench that toy with your tears,” Seonghwa growls behind him and Hongjoong shivers, trembling when Seonghwa’s hands grope and massage his ass. Hongjoong pushes back against him and in a fit of adrenalin, turns around to give Seonghwa his best, shit-eating grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hands on his ass tighten and without a word, Seonghwa lines his cocks up with Hongjoong’s hole and slowly, painfully slow, pushes in. It takes some time, the stretch even more than Seonghwa’s fist but finally, Seonghwa bottoms out and Hongjoong’s skin burns with oversensitivity, his entire body taut and trembling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands smooth up his sides, massaging at the dips of his back until Hongjoong lets himself relax. “Shh, there you go, such a good bunny, look at how well you’re taking me, effortlessly. So good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Seonghwa whispers desperately and Hongjoong’s struck with the realisation that perhaps he’s not the only one so profoundly affected by this. He’s not the only holding on by a thin thread. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, experimentally, he pushes his ass back, whining at how fucking good it feels, Seonghwa’s cocks filling him up so full he can barely move, feels it all the way up to his stomach. Shaking, he smushes his face against the plush toy, rubbing his nose, bringing his ears down to the sides of his face as if that would hide all his reactions, the way his entire body is flushed red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-go, Seonghwa, come on, fuck me,” he murmurs, so quietly, he’s afraid Seonghwa might not hear him. But then Seonghwa shifts and slowly, starts fucking into him with careful, shallow thrusts, holding on tight to his waist. Hongjoong feels himself shudder at the filthy squelching noises, the way even the sheets under his knees feel wet, drenched with so much slick. The way Seonghwa moans and whines, as if he’s just as overwhelmed as Hongjoong, leaning over him and pressing short, quick kisses to the top of his back, the knob of his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hongjoong, fuck, you feel so fucking good, wanna keep you here forever. Fuck, no one's ever taken me like this, such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby,” Seonghwa murmurs in awe, breath coming out in huffs. And it’s like a switch flips within Hongjoong and suddenly, he’s seizing up with pleasure, cock spurting all over the sheets, body going numb and boneless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa curses and speeds up, thrusting into Hongjoong faster, chasing his own pleasure and it fills Hongjoong with an irrational amount of pride that he’s able to make Seonghwa feel this good, that he’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>one to do so. Burying a whine into the warm skin of Hongjoong’s back, Seonghwa’s fucks harshly into him a couple more times and stills, breathing heavily, mouthing at Hongjoong’s skin lazily, both of them melting into the sheets, relaxed and sated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you some of that bougie chocolate you like,” Seonghwa mutters, breaking the comfortable silence. Hongjoong turns his head, reaching around blindly until Seonghwa understands and leans over, rubbing his cheek against Hongjoong’s, rubbing his scent all over him, Hongjoong thinks with a pleased hum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And some new plushies. I remember you telling me that you wanted the egg looking one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gudetama,” Hongjoong interrupts with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that one. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable and happy.” Hongjoong twists around and stares at Seonghwa, the lax lines of his face, the iridescent way the scales on his cheek glow in the light of the bedroom. Without thinking too much about it, he presses a soft, curious peck to Seonghwa’s waiting lips and then draws back, watching the way Seonghwa’s pupils dilate, round eyes heavy and warm. When Seonghwa leans back down and kisses him, intently, a hand snaking up to rub at his ears comfortingly, in the way he knows Hongjoong likes, the space between them fills up with something that feels a lot like coming home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>find me on twt at fightmehyuk if you wanna!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, if you liked them, please leave a comment and kudos! if you'd like to request a prompt, feel free to dm me/send me a cc on twitter @fightmehyuk ! I'm going to keep adding on to this occasionally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>thank you for reading uwu!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>